1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling an arc furnace in which various melting materials are melted in the arc furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In melting various melting materials in the arc furnace, it is important to adequately select values of an arc voltage and an arc current to save energy.